The Western Son
by Straight8s
Summary: in an alternate universe Percy Jackson is a mortal chosen for a special mission follow him on his journey as he battles to remember who he was, and who are thse myserious riders he keeps dreaming about. rated M for mature language, blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yes i'm redoing this story, i felt that where it was headed was not good. So i'm going to redo it before it gets to the point of no return,**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Percy pov 1st person**

"Crack," went the whip as it hit my back, I flinched at the pain, I fell to my knees dropping the contents of the container I had been carrying.

Water spilled everywhere and began to turn to steam as it hit the hot ground, "Crack," went the whip again causing me to let out a moan of pain.

"Why do you torture me like this," I asked as dragged myself to my feet again, picking up the empty container as I did so.

The winged beast started laughing, a horrible, screeching laugh that had haunted my very existence since I arrived at the fields of punishment,

"Why?" said the Fury "My dear you've been a very naughty boy, so much so the Judges thought that you deserved to be put in my care," it flew down closer to me, "It's not often that Lord Hades gives me such an assignment, and I intend to take full advantage of it, now GET BACK TO WORK, the water isn't going to walk itself now is it."

With that I went back work, carrying the empty container back towards the stream I had originally filled it at. You see my punishment was to carry water from a stream and bring it to a well on top of a hill, if I fill the well to the brim I get to go free, but everytime I get close the well seems to grow downwards. Making my job impossible to complete, reaching the river I bent down, filling up the container with water.

Suddenly the whip cracked across my back, causing me to drop the container in my hands. I turned around to yell at my tormentor, however when I turned around the Fury was kneeling on the ground. Sensing a presence I looked in the direction the Fury was facing, what I saw made my blood run cold with fear. For walking towards me was Hades. Lord of the hell that had become my home over however long a time I've been here. The Lord of Darkness was tall, he had black hair and oily skin, the robes he wore showed the faces of tortured souls of people who really pissed him off.

The Lord of the Underworld begins to size me up, "so you are Perseus Jackson?" he said in a menacing voice.

"Yes," I said straining to remember anything from my past, "I believe that was my name."

Hades just nodded before turning towards the Fury, who was still kneeling on the ground, "begone Alecto I wish to speak with Perseus in private." he said as he grabbed my arm.

"But my Lord," protested the Fury "you said.". "I said begone." interrupted Hades, the Fury began to fly away, muttering angrily to herself. Before I could thank him for getting rid of the creature that had tormented me for so long, my world suddenly was consumed by darkness.

The darkness cleared, revealing that I was now in a throne room. Three thrones stood before me, the middle one was the tallest of the three, while the other two were equal in size.

The smaller thrones were occupied by two woman, who looked like they were mother and daughter, the middle throne was empty before Hades walked over from his position at my side and took a seat.

"What's HE doing here?" said the woman to my left, she was the more motherly of the two woman.

"Yes," said the woman to my right "what is he doing here HUSBAND." the way she said that word made me think that their marriage was not a happy one.

"This is Perseus," explained Hades "he's here to help solve our little problem,"

"Oh finally," sighed the woman on the left "it's about time you hired someone to kill those brats of your's"

"Indeed." agreed the woman on the right.

They began to talk about how great it would be when these "brats" were dead.

"ENOUGH," yelled Hades rising from his throne " Demeter, Persephone, I will not be responsible for the death of my children,"

"Then why would you bring us a former outlaw and murderer," Persephone asked confused.

"Murderer?, outlaw?, who was I when I was alive?" I thought to myself.

'Because, i want someone to protect my children, and to do that they may need to hurt some people who get in their way," explained Hades.

Instantly the two women began to argue with him. I coughed into my hand to get their attention, while I was technically at the mercy of the these three super powerful beings, and I didn't remember who I was when I was alive, I still didn't like just standing here looking at them while they argued.

The arguing trio all turned to face me, "with all due respect sir and madams, i would like to know why you brought me here?"

The two woman huffed before simultaneously disappearing in a puff of smoke. Leaving Hades alone and slumped in his throne. Sighing he got up and started to walk towards me, "brought you here to make a deal,"

"What sort of deal?" I asked. In response he waved his hand, the air shimmered showing the image of two children in mid conversation. "These," he said "are my children Bianca and Nico DiAngelo, I want you to protect them until I can safely bring them here without arousing suspicion."

I nodded my head, I felt like I was use to this type of work. "So who am I protecting them from." I asked, Hades waved his hand again making the image disappear, "My Brother Zeus, he always had it out for my children."

I knew of the ancient rivalry between the Big Three, mostly from the new souls that entered the fields of punishment or passed by on their way to elysium. He had noticed that most of them were either children of Poseidon or Hades, there rarely a child of Zeus.

"What's in it for me?" I asked, " you will be released from your punishment, and your memory will be restored." Hades replied

"It's a deal." I said hurriedly, not wanting to give him the chance to reconsider, " when do I leave?"

"You will leave immediately, you'll find all your old belongings through that door," he pointed towards a wall the opened to reveal a hallway. I started towards the door, eager to leave this hellhole, Hades had one more thing to say to me before I left,

"One last thing Perseus," he said striding towards me " the world has changed quite a bit since you were alive, so don't be surprised if things are different when you arrive on the surface,"

"Nonsense, how much could the world change in a few years?" I replied laughing, Hades just looked at me.

"You died in 1882, it's now 2007."

"But that means." I said, shocked.

"Yes," he said "you've been dead for a 125 years."

I shook myself from my stupor, I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by, no matter how long I had been dead for. "Besides," I told myself "not that much could have really changed, could it?"

"Alright," i said "where do I go?"

Hades pointed at the door again, "once you pick up your stuff Alecto will take you to the location."

I groaned inwardly, I thought that I was done with that bat bitch for good, "ok boss i'll be off now," I said as I walked towards the hall once again.

"Remember Perseus," called Hades "no matter what you must protect my children."

With that i entered the darkness and began my new adventure.

 **Time skip**

I don't know how long it had been since I entered this hallway, but it felt like it had been days since he had last seen any light. I began to wonder what exactly I had gotten myself into, when suddenly I went around a corner and all other thought were pushed from my head.

Standing in front in front of me was one of the few things that I could remember from my past, "Blackjack," I yelled, running forwards at the same time.

The horse neighed when it saw me, nuzzling my neck when I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "What are you doing here boy." I asked the horse, Blackjack only neighed in response,

"My Lord Hades thought you would need a familiar form of transportation." said a familiar voice from behind me. Turning around I saw the Fury Alecto, she stood next to a table which had a bunch of different sized objects on it.

"Come," said the Fury gesturing towards the table,"Lord Hades is not the most patient person in the world."

Walking to the table I couldn't help but smile, on the table was all my most beloved item. There was my twin colt revolvers, they were still in their holsters attached to my ammo belt, beside them was my Winchester rifle, it's holster was attached to Blackjacks saddle, there was also some of my old clothes, including my old hat. I took off my jail clothes replacing them with my old ones, i noticed there was a bullet hole in my hat, "wonder where that came from." i thought to myself. Putting on the ammo belt, I began cherishing the familiar feeling of my guns. Picking up the saddle I turned to Blackjack and started to strap it on to him. Once that was done I started to rummage through the contents of the saddle, finding only some basic survival supplies and a change of clothes. As I was about to close the bag I noticed two more items and picked them up, they had been hidden at the bottom of the bag. One was a small polished box, the other item was necklace with a locket attached to it. The box was locked and couldn't find the key, so I put it back in the bag and opened the lockette. Inside was an old black and white photo of woman and two children. I felt a connection to people in the picture, I just couldn't tell what type of connection it was, or who these people were. Placing the lockette back in the bag as well, I took a deep breath preparing for whatever I may face.

"Alright I'm ready to ride." I said as I turned towards the Fury. "It's about time." was all she said before walking down yet another hallway.

I started following her calling back to Blackjack as I did, " come Blackjack we have a job to do."

 **Disclaimer i own nothing**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys tell me what you think about this story, the more of a response I get the more frequently i'll update this story,**

 **thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i forgot to mention in the last chapter that percy also has a bowie knife in his right boot. Anyways back to the story.**

 **Percy pov 1st person**

The cold winter wind blew around me, nearly knocking my hat off my head.

"What are we doing here?" I asked the Fury to my right.

"Patience," she replied, "the children will be here soon."

I sighed, wanting to get this job quickly so I could get my memory back. We had set up camp a few hundred yards away from the school where the children were staying. I checked Blackjack's saddle straps for what must have been the third time in ten minutes, if I needed to make a quick getaway I wanted to make sure the saddle wouldn't just slide off, and deposit into the snow.

Satisfied, I sat down and started to stoke the small fire I had built. The week of travel it had taken us to get here had taught me many things about this new world. For one people no longer used horses to travel, instead they used this new invention called cars. The Fury told me that these metal beast ran on something called gasoline, apparently you could extract from the ground with giant metal drills.

The second thing I noticed was that people always looked at me strangely from the corners of their eyes, when I asked the Fury about it she just laughed.

 **flashback**

"It's the way your dressed," she explained,

"What's wrong with my clothes." I asked, looking down at my clothes with confusion.

"You're dressed like a cowboy, nobody dresses like that anymore. Plus incase you didn't notice no one else is riding a horse."

I looked around, she was right no one else was dearing anything similar to me. And no one was riding a horse either. Speaking of Blackjack, it seems his time in the afterlife had changed him in some ways. He never seemed to get tired, and now he could travel great distance much quicker than he could before.

 **Flashback over**

I sighed at the memory. I wish I could remember my past. Since leaving the underworld I had been having dreams. They were completely undecipherable flashes of colour, that went by too quickly for me glean any information from them. I didn't know what these dreams meant, but I was certain that they were from my past. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the Fury,

"Get up, the children have arrived, and they have company."

I got up from the fire and walked over to her. She was right, I could make out the two siblings standing side by side less than a hundred feet away. They were accompanied by by a large figure that appeared to have some sort of tail with spikes on it, flanking him on either side were six armed snake ladies.

"A manticore and some dracaena guards, piece of cake," I thought, wait where'd that thought come from. I desperately tried to get a hold of the small piece of my past, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Who the hell was I before I died," my thoughts were once again interrupted. This time four new figures burst from the school, a group of teenagers, two boys and two girls rushed the manticore. After a couple volleys of spikes from the manticore, the kids, one which had gotten a spike in the shoulder, could no longer move forward without risking getting hit by a spike.

Before I could move forward a hunting horn sounded, and a troop of girls dressed in all silver appeared from the woods. They were led by a small, auburn haired girl who looked around twelve years old.

"Who's that?"

"That would be the goddess Artemis." replied the Fury.

So this was Artemis. Next to children of Poseidon and Hades, there were a large number of males that entered the Underworld. Grumbling about a group of girls in silver.

I knew that I would have to be careful around her. So I checked my revolvers one last time, making sure that they both were loaded. Satisfied that there wouldn't be any misfires, I started walking over to join in the mini skirmish that was brewing in front of me.

 **Biancas pov 3rd person**

Bianca was having one hell of a week. She had just turned fourteen yesterday, it was the first birthday that she could vividly remember happening in her life. Then today while her and her brother were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the school dance to over. Dr. Thorn, pain in the ass biology teacher came out of nowhere, and dragged them outside into the cold.

Now she stood, freezing from the cold winter air. In front of her stood Thorn, who had now grown a tail with spikes on the end of it. On either side of him were six snake woman, all armed with shields and spears.

When Grover and three kids she had never seen before tried to help them, Thorn had launched the spikes from his tail at them. He managed to stick one of them into the shoulder of a boy around her age. Then things got even crazier. A group of girls, ranging from age twelve to late teens, marched out of the woods, dressed in all silver clothes, and led by a little girl who looked no older the thirteen.

 **Biancas pov 1st person**

"Ah, Artemis so nice of you to join us," purred Thorn, his french accent making it harder to understand him.

To my surprise, the little girl stepped forward.

"Let go of those demi gods monster, and I shall make your end and painless."

"Demi gods?" I thought, "what the hell are they talking about."

Thorn just laughed, gesturing behind him, " sorry goddess, but unfortunately my master wants these two, they are to be useful in your eventual demise,"

Behind Thorn, beyond the cliff that fell into the sea, three helicopters rose up and began hovering above us. They all carried three heavily armed soldiers, dressed in all black.

Artemis waved her right hand in the air. Suddenly instead of helicopters, now in their place was a flock of geese. All the geese honked in confusion before they all started to fly away, if my sense of direction was correct, they were flying south for the winter.

"Now that that's taken care of," said Artemis, a silver bow and arrow materializing in her hands, "hand over the half bloods."

Thorn growled in frustration, looking at the snake monster on either side of him. "ATTACK." he yelled, and the snake monsters began to move towards the goddess of the hunt.

Suddenly shots range out, all the snake women erupted into golden dust. Everyone, including Thorn looked at the piles of dust in confusion.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice, everyone turned to face the direction of the new voice. There in between the silver dressed girls and Grover and his friends, with his guns still smoking in the cold air, stood a Latino man in full cowboy attire. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, he had the beginning of a full beard on his face. The most interesting part were his eyes, they kept switching from green to gold in colour.

"Looks like we have ourselves a Mexican standoff," he continued, his voice had an odd sounding country twang to it. Like something you would hear in an old style western movie.

"But we don't appear to have any Mexicans. Well except for me of course," finished the cowboy, his voice had a hint of amusement in it.

"Who are you?" asked Thorn.

The cowboy laughed. He had placed one of his revolvers back in it holster. The other one he was spinning on his trigger finger, his eyes never left the spinning gun.

"Who am I?" he asked, his eyes still didn't leave the gun in his hand, "well partner, i'm the guy that's come for those two children you got behind you, now hand em over." with those last words leaving his mouth, the gun stopped spinning and was pointed directly at Thorn. His eyes locked with monsters, never blinking as he stared him down.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, neither one of them moving, each daring the other to make the first move. They were so still that I started to wonder if they were even alive anymore. The lack of movement was unnerving, eventually Thorn made the first move.

He lunged at me a my brother with a snarl. Another shot rang out and I was dragged over the edge of the cliff, falling towards the cold, dark sea below.

 **Percy pov 1st person**

"GOD DAMMIT," I yelled, rushing forwards toward the cliff the monster had fallen over. I had managed to shoot him in the shoulder. But that only stopped him from taking the boy over the edge with him as well.

A plan flashed into my head. It was completely insane, the chances of me succeeding and not falling to my death were slim to none. But it was my only chance to get my memory back, so with that in mind I let out a piercing whistle and jumped over the edge.

 **Artemis pov 3rd person**

"That male had to be crazy." Artemis thought to herself. Not only did he interrupt her hunt, but he had just thrown himself to his death, in an attempt to save the female demigod she had come for. But now that she was dead, Artemis would have to make do with the brother, her father Zeus expected them to be children of Hades and wanted them to be brought before the Olympian council. Artemis looked over at the two children of Zeus, the male one, she believed his name was Chad had gotten a spike in the shoulder, and was receiving treatment from the satyer known as Grover. He was the spitting image of his father, he handsome face, but his eyes held an insane lust for power, and often he would let that lust get him into trouble he couldn't get out of, it was a look she knew all too well from personal experience with Zeus.

His sister however, Thalia, was different in the way, that if she found herself in a hard spot she would find away out. Usually with help from shield aegis or her electric spear. Thalia stood with Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the sea.

 **Artemis pov 1st person**

I was just about to order my hunter to set up camp, when a horse as black as midnight rushed towards the cliff. Nearly knocking the two girls off the edge, it stood there as if waiting for something. Suddenly the horse started backing up, in it's mouth was a rope. I stood there in utter shock as the mysterious man appeared at the end of the rope. And in his arms, unconscious was the daughter of hades.

 **Bianca pov 1st person**

I woke up with a start, the last thing I remembered was falling off the edge of the cliff. Once my eyes adjusted I discovered that I was in a silver tent. Looking down I saw that I was on a cot, covered with different types of animal furs.

"It's good to see you awake and well." said a voice behind me. Spinning around I saw that, standing in corner was the auburn haired girl. Only this time she looked older, now she was in her twenties, and her hair was drawn back into a ponytail.

"Oh yes, thank you Lady Artemis for, umm," I said, unable to find the words.

Artemis smiled, " don't worry child," she said, "you've been through quite a lot today, you're bother was worried about you."

"Oh my god Nico," I said jumping from my cocoon, "Where is he?"

"He's with the others by the fire," replied the goddess, pointing towards the flaps of the tent.

In a flash I was out the door and running towards my brother. He was sitting between Grover and two of the new kids that looked like brother and sister. Judging by their facial expressions I guessed that he was talking about his stupid mythomagic card game. He always seemed to carry around those cards wherever he went.

I called his name. He turned around and started running towards me as well, his face breaking into a huge smile. We collided in the middle, each wrapping the other in bear hug.

"I thought you were a goner for sure sis," he said with a sniffle.

" don't worry Nic, i'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said using my pet name for him. It usually got a response from him, and this time was no different.

He looked up at me. His eyes were still teary, but his mouth was curved into a smile.

"Come on," he said excitedly, grabbing my hand and starting to drag me towards the fire, "you've got to meet the others, their sooooooo cool,"

The two kids I saw Nico talking too before were indeed brother and sister, their names were Thalia and Chad. thalia was nice enough, but one look at Chad and I knew he was trouble. He had the look of your typical school bully, he was tall and good looking but as soon as you put him in real life situations, his brain would fizzle out and cease to function.

They had another friend, a blond girl named Annabeth the way she looked at me as she shook my hand, made me think she was trying to solve some sort of puzzle. Like she was trying to find out all my weaknesses and how to exploit them.

"You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for him jumping over the cliff after you, you would have died," said Thalia, pointing towards a tree outside of camp, at the base of the tree was the mysterious man, tied to tree with a thick looking silver rope.

" oh yeah he was amazing," said Nico, turning towards me, "he just jumped over the cliff and I was sure he was gone too. But then this horse came out of nowhere and dragged you both back up,"

I looked at the man that has saved my life, " come on Nico," I said, getting up from my seat, " I want to thank him for saving my life."

 **Percy pov 1st person**

The two sibling made their way over to me. I was still sore all over, after I had saved the girl from certain death and had just put her down safely, I was attacked by that group of silver clad she devils. They had beaten me unconscious, so I woke up tied this tree and without my weapons.

" hey." said Bianca " I just wanted to say thank you, you know for saving me.'

"It was no trouble at all miss," I said reaching up to tip my hat. The problem was that the way I was tied up didn't allow my arms to move above my chest. Plus I had lost my hat while falling down the cliff, lost in the churning sea below.

"Sorry about your hat," she said sheepishly. I smiled reassuringly at her, "don't worry about it I always keep a spare on Blackjack over there," I said nodding in the direction of my horse, " my name is Percy by the way,"

" nice to meet you Percy, my name is Bianca and this is my brother Nico." she said, gesturing to the twelve year old behind her.

I nodded, I already knew their names but it probably wouldn't be the best idea to let them know that. Looking over at the rest of the group, I saw that had been shot, skinned and was now being roasted over the fire. The delicious smell wafted over, making my stomach growl, I realized that I hadn't eaten since early this morning.

Bianca noticed my gaze, "oh you must be hungry, I'll go get you some food," with that she started walking over to the fire, leaving her brother behind.

Nico was gawking at Blackjack, "you ever see a horse before Nico?" i asked.

"Yes, just never in person before," he explained "is he really your's?"

"Yes sir, he's been with me since I was a little boy,"

"Cool!" he exclaimed, "hey do you think you could teach me how you did that cool stuff with your gun?"

I chuckled, to be honest. I had no idea, it just kind of happened. But the boy's enthusiasm was apparent on his face, I couldn't let him down.

"Sure," I said, "as soon as I get out of these bonds I'll teach you. I'll even let you ride Blackjack."

That seemed to make him happy. Bianca returned at that moment, carrying a plate of cooked meat. I thanked her, and with one last thank you she turned around and dragged her brother back to fire.

It was difficult to reach my mouth with my arms tied, but soon there was no more meat left. Feeling satisfied, I layed back against the tree. I must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing I knew, I was standing in the living room of a burning house. In front of me were three figures, they were kneeling in front of an alter.

I squinted my eyes, on top of the altar was the box I found in Blackjacks saddle bag. I tried to get a better look, but found that I was unable to move. Suddenly more flames erupted around the house, "the fire was coming from the box," I realized, as if it read my mind the box spew more flames. This time the fire was consuming the three kneeling figures, who arched their backs in pain, their skin began to melt, exposing the bones beneath. Again I tried to move, but again I was unable to. One of the figures turned around to face me, it's face was an unrecognizable mismatch of burnt flesh and bone. It seemed to be trying to tell me something, but without any lips, tongue or vocal cords it couldn't produce the words.

I was jolted awake by a hand roughly shaking my shoulder, I awoke in a cold sweat, when my eyes had adjusted I saw that a silver clad girl with a tiara on her head was standing in front of me.

"Get up boy, it's time to go,"

She untied the ropes keeping to the tree. I got up and started stretching, trying to get some feeling back in my arms and legs.

The girl grabbed my wrists and bound them tightly together in front of me.

"Hey!" I complained, " come on miss, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you,"

I tried giving her a winning smile, in response she tightened the rope even more, this time drawing blood. She dragged me over to where the others were standing, waiting for something to appear over the horizon.

'Late," muttered Artemis, "he always so lazy in the winter time."

I didn't know who she was talking about. Then suddenly a blinding light erupted in front of us, when the light died down it revealed a bright red car.

"Wow," exclaimed Nico, "Is that a lamborghini?"

The man in the driver's seat laughed. He was very tan, with blinding white teeth. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, but even with those on I could see the light coming from his eyes around the edges. As if he had two miniature suns for eyes.

"Hey lil sis," said the man.

"Apollo," replied Artemis curtly, "Apollo I need you to escort these demigods and my Hunters to camp Half Blood." "sure thing sis," Apollo replied, he scanned the faces in front of him, nodding until he saw me.

Immediately his eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. "Who ar," he started but Artemis interrupted him. "Apollo he is my prisoner. My hunters will keep an eye on him until the Winter Solstice. Then he will be brought before the council." she turned to the girl with the tiara on her head.  
"Zoe, make sure that he never leaves your site," Zoe didn't look to happy to be put on babysitting duty, but she nodded her understanding.

The car began to glow again, it transformed into a larger car. A bus I believe the Fury called it.

The hunter were the first aboard. Squishing themselves to the very back of the bus, trying to get as far away from Apollo as possible. The demigods all sat in the middle of the bus. Bianca and Nico sat alone, nearer to the front of the bus. I could tell by the looks on their faces they were still trying to digest all the information they had been force fed today.

Somehow I could tell that the four other kids in the bus were a satyre, a daughter of Athena and a son and daughter of Zeus.

As I was about to board the bus I realized that I had forgotten something. So turning around I let out a piercing whistle, Blackjack looked up from his grazing to stare at me. I whistled again and nodded towards the bus, in response the horse neighed and bobbed his head before returning to his grazing.

Satisfied I turned and boarded the bus. Sitting near the front, now I could still keep an eye on the siblings without having to fraternize with the other kids, or the man hating hunters.

 **Artemis pov 3rd person**

 **Mid conversation**

'You know what the prophecy says,"

Artemis nodded. Everyone on olympus knew some parts of the great prophecy, just some more than others.

"I know, but we can't be sure until after the Winter Solstice,"

Apollo didn't look happy, " so what are you going to do?"

Artemis knelt in the snow, as if studying animal tracks. Getting back up she looked at her brother with determination, "before the manticore fell of the cliff, he said something about a great stirring of monster. That a monster with the power to topple Olympus had returned, I'm going to hunt this beast and destroy it."

"What if something goes wrong?" asked Apollo with a worried expression on his face.

"Do not worry brother, I can more than handle myself," then her face softened, "but if I do not return by the Solstice then you may send out a search party if you so wish."

Apollo's face lit up at that last part. He wished her luck and watched as his sister disappeared into the woods. He turned around and joined the other on the bus. He didn't know why but he felt like something was about to go terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Continues from the end of last chapter

The Fury watched as the Sun chariot flew off into the sky.

Pulling the shadows to her, she shadow travelled to the palace of Hades.

Entering the throne room, she saw the Lord of Darkness sitting in his throne, deep in thought.

"My lord, the children are being taken to Camp Half Blood by that idiot Sun God."

Hades just nodded, "I am aware of my nephews interference. I felt it as soon as they stepped on too the chariot." he explained.

"What of Mr. Jackson?"

"He saved your children from the manticore and his guards. He even jumped off the cliff to save your daughter."

"Good." said Hades. He appeared to be in his own little world, as he sat upon his throne of bones.

"My lord?" asked the Fury, fidgeting nervously.

Hades looked up from his musings,

"If I may be so bold?" continued the Fury, "why would you send him to protect your children. You know what your brother will do when he finds out."

"I AM AWARE OF WHAT HE WILL DO." yelled Hades. The Fury shrank away in fear.

Calming himself, he continued.

"I am aware, and I don't care. He's the reason we're even in this mess to begin with. And it's about time someone in this horrible family started to take action."

"You don't mean?"

"yes ," finished Hades, "the stix has finally decided to collects its debts. And unless Percy can rekindle his old fire. The world will be plunged into endless darkness."

"But my Lord. if he does remember, what is to say he won't simply turn against us?"

Hades laughed darkly.

"Unfortunately, the stix chose an ancient spirit. One even I cannot name, to seek vengeance for my brothers foolish actions."

If a fury could look scared, this one did. It wasn't often that Hades, the ruler of the Underworld. The place people's spirits go when they die. Doesn't know a spirits name.

"What are your order my lord?"

Hades got up from his throne, and began to walk into Persephone's garden.

"Prepare the army." he called back, "no matter if Percy succeeds or not there will be war. And I for one will not go down without a fight."

 **Back on the sun chariot**

Percy pov 1st person

Apparently, letting the daughter of Zeus drive the most powerful car in the universe, was a bad idea.

thalia(I learned her name from her friends screaming in the seats behind me.) kept going to high or too low. Resulting in some people getting some painful tans.

This ride from hell, mercifully came to an end. When Thalia, gracefully, and elegantly, crashed and burned into a lake.

Thankfully, Apollo had the sense to teleport us out of the sinking bus, and onto the shore before we all drowned.

"Well you know," said the Sun God, as he examined his now fully submerged sun chariot, "that really was not that bad for your first time. A couple more times and you'll start to get the han-."

"NO." screamed everybody in unison.

Thalia for her for her part was trying to pull herself together. But judging from the whiteness of her face. The drive had really shaken her. She looked as pale as a ghost, and believe me I've seen more than a few ghost's.

I saw a man on a horse riding towards us in the distance. As he drew closer however, I realized that he wasn't riding a horse. Instead his entire bottom half was that of a horse, while his top half was that of a man, with a salt and pepper beard.

When the horse man reached us, he bowed to Zoe.

"Ah Miss Nightshade, to what do we owe the pleasure."

"Hello Chiron," said Zoe politely, "Lady Artemis is gone on a important hunt, and has ordered us to remain here until she returns."

Chiron nodded. He smiled at the four older demigods.

"I see you've met some of my favourite students."

Zoe snorted, along with the rest of the hunt.

""Favourite? With respect Chiron, you might want to reconsider that statement. They were almost killed by a single manticore before the hunt arrived."

"Hold on a minute Zoe!" objected Thalia, "I think you forgot to mention that the manticore had monsters with him, and he had these two hostage." she pointed to the two siblings.

"Not only that," she continued stepping closer to the huntress. The two girls were now nose to nose.

"You were in the same amount of trouble as us, before cowpoke over there came in and saved all of our asses."

Chiron separated them before a fight could break out.

He smiled at the D'Angelo's before his eyes drifted to me. A look of confusion swept across his face.

"Who are these fine people you have brought to us today Zoe?"

"Those two children are demigods," she said, without looking away from Thalia.

"As for the male, he is to remain under watch until further notice. As ordered by Lady Artemis herself.

I for one, was not paying attention to what was going on in front of me. Instead I was distracted by what looked like a wall, with liquid fire sliding down it, and what appeared to be some sort of strange game being played by some kids in orange shirts.

They kept throwing round orange objects at a tall pole, with a board and crate attached to the top of it.

I was so distracted, that I stumbled and nearly fell down when Zoe roughly grabbed the rope attached to by bindings, and yanked it forward.

"Where are we going miss?" I asked. She didn't respond. As we kept walking a big red house came into view. It was three stories tall and had to many window to count.

I looked at one of the top windows. I saw a shadowy figure, standing in the window. The figure seemed to be looking directly at me, as we walked closer to the house.

I became aware of a warm feeling on my chest. Looking down, I realized that it was coming from the lockette I found in my bag. I had put the thing on when I first arrived back on the service.

For some reason that still couldn't explain, i felt like I needed to have it on.

Suddenly the shadowy figure disappeared, the lockette had cooled down as well. I received another hard yank, and this time I fell flat on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." I yelled, standing back up.

"You were just standing there, staring at the window like a fucking idiot. Now get a move on before I drag you inside on your face."

I muttered to myself angrily, but seeing no better option I followed her inside the house. I had kept up with most of the modern days swear words. Thanks in most part to the profanity laced tirades, of the newer inhabitants of the fields of punishment.

Once inside Zoe dragged me towards a door. She opened it and gestured for to come forward, peering inside the cellar, I only had time to register the fact that the only light came from a tiny window. Before I was shoved down the stairs from behind, landing on my back.

I groaned. Opening my eyes in time to see Zoe slam the door shut, leaving me with only the light from the window.

Propping myself up against a wall, I began to try and loosen the ropes around my hands. After a while I gave up, and feeling the effect of the day catch up to me, fell asleep.

 **Dream**

I found myself in the same house as before. Only this time, it was completely burnt to the ground. The bodies were still there, their skeletal remains were being inspected by a man cloaked with shadows.

The man stood up and dusted himself off. He was a tall man, his hands were so thin and white, they were basically skeletal. The man looked in my direction, his face was still covered by shadow, but I could just make out his eyes.

They were soulless black eyes, completely devoid of anything resembling a human eye.

"So brother, it looks like our little sheriff got away." at first I thought he was talking to me, but then I realized that he talking to something behind me.

I found that I could actually move my body this time. When I turned around, I saw the same box as last time. Except it was not lighting anything on fire this time.

The scene shifted, and I was now on a dusty street, in the middle of a old western town. The moon was bright and it casted countless shadows around the town.

A man I didn't recognize was riding down the street on a horse. As he came closer I saw that he was wearing a white cowboy hat, and had a silver star attached to his vest.

Suddenly the man stopped his horse and got off, drawing his revolver as he did so.

" I know you're out there," he called into the darkness. "Come on out so we can finish this, once and for all."

Somewhere in the shadows someone began to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I the shadows started to meld together. They formed the shapes of multiple figures, all cloaked in darkness.

One of the figure stepped forward. It was the man from the house.

"Well done Sheriff," he said, clapping with his boney hands.

"I must say, you led us on quite a chase."

"What do you want?" asked the Sheriff. Aiming his gun at the shadow man.

"Why, I want the last piece to set my brother free," replied the man, holding out his hand, "now if you could hand it over to me, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Sorry Devil, if I do that then you'll just use it to destroy the world."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed, he did not sound sincere, " I guess I'll just have to take it from you".

The Sheriff suddenly spun around and slappt his horse's ass, with a resounding smack. Sending it galloping away.

"NO." yelled the "Devil". He pulled a revolver from the shadows and fired. Hitting the Sheriff in the back, and sending him sprawling on the ground.

"YOU FOOL," he yelled as he picked up the Sheriff by the front of his shirt, "do you realize what you just did?"

The Sheriff just smiled, his teeth stained with blood and spit in the "Devil's" face.

With frustrated yell he through the Sheriff. Who land with a sickening crunch against a wall.

The last thing I hear before waking up, was the "Devil" giving order to his posse of shadow's.

"Spread out and find me that horse."

 **End of dream**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I rubbed my eyes, judging by the light coming through the window, it was sometime in the early morning.

I heard the sound of keys being put into a lock. Slowly the door began to creak open, revealing a familiar face.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **A/N hey just a heads up, i wrote this whole chapter in about three hours. It's currently 2 AM. so if anything is a bit screwy, that's why. A little side note the "Devil" in percy's dream is not the traditional Devil like in the bible. He's similar but not the same.**

 **Anyways tell me what you, and enjoy your day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: finally decided to update this. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Last chapter**

Slowly the door began to creak open, revealing a familiar face.

 **This chapter**

"Percy?" Nico called. His eyes squinting to see in the darkness.

"Right here." I answered. I got up from the floor with a groan. My back was still sore from my rough landing the other day.

The windows were all open when I got to the top of the stairs. The light was nearly unbearable.

"Come on Percy," said Nico, as he dragged me forward.

"Chiron wants to talk to you."

I was still half asleep, so I had to think over his words for a second. If this truly was the Chiron, the trainer of Hercules and other great heros. Then my job had just gotten a lot more difficult, the ancient centaur would not let the Di Angelos out of his sight. Especially if he found out who their godly parent was.

I was just forming a plan to escape when Nico opened a door, fresh air blew through the door, filling my nose with the smell of strawberries.

Walking out the door, I saw what appeared to be a camp of some sort. Kids of all ages ran around, they kept going in and out of twelve different cabins.

"Must be separated by godly parent." I thought to myself.

My thought were interrupted by a voice from a few feet beside me.

"Ah finally, our mysterious guest has decided to join us." said the voice. It sounded like the owner of the voice was trying not to fall asleep.

Turning around to face the voice. I saw that seated around a strange green coloured round table, was Chiron, his horse half was gone. Instead he sat in a strange looking chair with four wheels on the bottom.

Zoe sat beside him. And beside her sat a man in a striped shirt, he was the one who had spoken and by the looks of him my guess had been correct. His eyelids drooped low over his eyes, almost as if he had not slept in some time.

Chiron was the first to speak.

He looked at Nico and smiled. "Thank you Nico. now run along, it's almost time for weapons practice in the arena, and you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

Nico nodded hastily, and sending a quick worried look in my direction. He ran off.

I couldn't stop myself from feeling slightly nervous as well. The look I was getting from Zoe was downright murderous. Plus I had gut feeling that the man in the striped shirt wasn't going to be a fan of me either.

Chiron waited until Nico had disappeared from sight before turning towards me.

"So Percy. Would you mind telling us why you were at Westover Hall yesterday?"

I was surprised. How did he know my name? My surprise quickly subsided when I realized that he must have found out from Nico or Bianca.

I smiled at the old teacher. He seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, and if I were not currently on a mission, I think we would be good friends. Unfortunately, I was not about lose my only chance to regain my memory.

"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?" growled Zoe. who stood up slightly from her chair, a scowl on her face.

I looked at her and smiled, her scowl deepened and her hands went instinctively to the hilts of her hunting knives. For some reason, I felt a sense of pleasure at angering the Hunter of Artemis.

"Because ma'am, if I were to tell you then I would end losing something extremely important to me. And I can't risk that."

The man in the striped shirts let out a loud sigh.

"Humans and their irrational sense of loyalty. You never seem to realize that it all doesn't matter in the end."

I looked at him, my eyes taking in the details of the pudgy man.

I felt waves of power flowing off of him. They were strong, but were still weaker than that of Hades. A name popped into my head. Almost like an old memory had resurfaced, spending just enough time to deposit the name and then return to the void. The name was Dionysius, the god of wine and son of Zeus.

My eyes narrowed at the privileged god. I felt like we had met before, and judging by the fact that my hand subconsciously reached towards the knife in my boot, it must have not been a good meeting.

"As yes," I started. My voice heavy with sarcasm, "I'm sorry that not all of us humans have an all powerful father to gift us a place on the Olympian council, for no other reason other than we are his child."

The god stood up from his chair, purple fire flickered in his eye sockets.

"Be careful mortal. For you are speaking to an all powerful god, with more power than you could possibly imagine."

The lockette on my chest began to heat up. A feeling of power spread throughout my body. I stood up and faced the god of wine, staring him dead in the eyes.

To my surprise, the self proclaimed all powerful god, had a look of fear in his eyes. The flames were extinguished and replaced by watery blue eyes that were as wide as saucers.

"Im-im-impossible." he stuttered. The colour draining from his chubby face, "you're kind is supposed to be dead."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving behind the smell of wine and freshly ripe grapes.

I sat back down. The power left my body and the lockette cooled down as well. Apparently this lockette contained some sort of power. I sighed mentally, the more time I spend in the realm of the living, the more confused I get.

That's when I noticed that everybody was staring at me. A look of shock plastered on their faces.

"What are y'all looking at?"

The first to recover from their shock was Zoe. who quickly stood up, grabbed me by my collar and dragged me back inside the house.

She slammed me into a wall. The pain caused my eyes to start to water, but when I tried to clear them with my hands, I felt the blade of a knife press against my throat.

"What the hell are you?" said Zoe angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied. I winced when she pressed the blade harder against my throat, this time drawing blood.

"You're eyes changed colour and then that stupid wine god ran away. He said that you were supposed to be dead." she explained.

"Now," she continued, "I'll ask again. What the hell are you?"

I had no clue what she was talking about. But I was not about to give her any information, at least not until I had my memory back. So I decided to take control of the situation.

I was by no mean a tall man, but the hunter still had to reach up for her blade to touch my neck. She was almost on the tips of her toes, making her balance very unstable.

I took advantage of this by quickly pushing forward into the hunter with my still bound hands. At the same time sweeping her legs out from under her with one of my legs.

She fell backwards, dropping her knife at the same time. But before I could celebrate she was back on her feet and had unsheathed her other knife. Zoe looked murderous as she started to twirl the knife between her fingers.

Quickly grabbing the fallen knife. I cut through my bounds with ease, and faced the silver clad girl.

But before we could continue. The door was opened and Chiron, this time in full horse form trotted in and stood between us.

"Woah you two. Let's not get too hasty, there are no enemies here."

"How can thee say that," snarled Zoe, "you saw what just happened. You know of the great prophecy."

"Yes I am aware," he said tiredly, "but let's put the weapons away and talk like civilized beings."

The adrenaline drained from my body. I was still wary of the huntress, but dropped the knife to the ground anyways.

Zoe grudgingly put her knife back in it's sheath. She bent down and picked up the knife I had dropped as well. Her eyes never left mine as she did so.

"Now." said Chiron moving towards the door, "let's continue our discussion outside."

We sat down at the table again.

"So," Chiron started, "since you won't tell us anything. I'll need you to swear on the river styx that you don't work for any of our enemies, and you don't seek to harm any of the people in this camp."

"If i do that, will I still have to sleep in the cellar?" I asked.

"Don't think you can get out of this that easily." said Zoe, "you will still have to sleep in the cellar and during the day you will be monitored at all times, to make sure you aren't trying to escape."

I quickly sweared to their terms. I figured that I didn't really have any other choice in the matter.

I got up to leave, but before I could Zoe restrained my hands together. This time instead of rope, it was a pair of silver hand cuffs.

"Come on Zoe," I complained, "you can't still think I'm bad now right?"

The huntress just snorted.

"Even if I thought you were on our side, I still would not let you walk around with your hands free."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you are a male. And not only that, you are currently a prisoner of Lady Artemis which means we can't have trying to escape."

I looked to Chiron for help. But all I got was a look of sympathy.

"Now come on boy." said Zoe as she pushed me in front of her roughly, "you wouldn't want to waste your remaining time outside of the cellar, would you?"

With that we were off. Me stopping ever so often to stare at something, and Zoe pushing from behind if I took too long.

 **Chiron's pov 3rf person**

Chiron sighed. He had lived for a long time, seen all types of heros and monsters. But as he watched the two retreating figures move farther away, he could help but feel nervous.

The way that young man had scared off a god, was something he had not seen in a long time.

If his assumptions were right, then things were going to get a lot worse than he had originally thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N: alright finally updated this story. I feel like I finally have a solid idea with as to where this story is going to go. Also for those of you waiting for the update of the northman, I have some bad news. Unfortunately my computer deleted the chapter when it was almost finished so it won't be ready for another day or two. But here is some good news, I finally am going to have a feal update schedule now. So here is how it's going to work, after I update the northman, the next week I'll update this story along with one of either the Queens guardians or the battle for the north. Basically I will update one of my main stories and one of my newer stories every week. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think Percy truly is. And as always have a nice day,**

 **peace.**


End file.
